That's My Kid
by ShadowLifeHI
Summary: There are times when a mother is proud of her children. And vice versa. Or a three and one of the times when Padmé was always with her children, and one when they were there for her.


**Also, I started this story a while ago, but then I was a HUGE nerd of Star Wars. But as a fangirl, I usually switch onto different fandoms. A lot. But, I got this idea and turned it into a story. I hope y'all like it. ;D And this is my first 3 and 1 story so forgive if it is bad.**

 **READ THIS- check out the author's note at the end of the story. I know, jerk move for telling y'all to read this but... umm... no good reason. Enjoy the story!**

 **Sum- Three times Padmé was proud of her kids and one time it was reversed.**

 **Disclaimer: (Sings) Who wants to own Star Wars! I do, I do! You cries every night because I don't! Yep, that is me... (stops singing) Man, I have problems. Anyway, Star Wars is not my creation. Disney owns it now, I think.**

* * *

"Princess Organa, are you well aware of the situation of what is going on?" Senator Albi asked the well younger senator. Leia stood tall and confident, standing with her cause. She knew what Senator Albi was trying to do, and she wanted none of it. This was one of her first debates and she was _not_ going to make a fool of herself. The politicians in the room were debating about issues of poorer planets and Leia was youngest in the room by far. She knew that her ideas would be questioned. After all, she did just begin this line of work. But she _does_ know what is going on. And that is what she wants to make clear to everyone in the room.

"Senator Albi, I am quite positive of the importance of this subject. That is why I intend to continue this matter with as much delicateness. If it is alright with you Senator, I would like to discuss matters with different people in this room that actually might get things done." Leia spoke with a poker face. Once she finished, the mouthes of everyone in the room were wide open. Those who knew Leia looked on her with pride but sympathy for Albi. Most were doing their best to not laugh out loud. Senator Albi and a few others were radiating with hate for the young girl.

While this, a lone figure in a corner that none noticed smiled. Her eyes full of pride of what her daughter had become. Even without her guidance, she had made it this far, and Padmé knew that Leia would get a lot farther.

"E-Excuse me?" Said Senator Albi. The occupants in the room finally broke their silence as laughter broke through. Albi was red in the cheeks and neck with embarrassment. He just let a little girl diss him. Diss _him_. What was the world coming to?

Leia almost felt sorry for Albi. Almost. Not quite because he _deserved_ every single gesture he got towards him.

"Oops, I am terribly sorry, _Senator_. I do not know what went through me. Yet, I think we need to put this behind us and help the discouraged people on the planets that are suffering. I am ready to carry on the subject. Are you?" Leia challenged with a smirk. Her eyes up for a debate. Senator Albi, who was speechless and shocked beyond repair, madly shook his head to agree. Leia smirked harder. "Alright then. Shall we carry on with the topic. I think it'll be best if we finish this up fast. Oh, and Albi, don't _ever_ question me again." And with that, Leia resumed the original reason why the senators were all here.

As the politicians regained their shock, Leia led the discussion. Padmé couldn't even keep her amusement in. Her laughter bounced off walls and could be perfectly heard through the room. If the occupants of the room realized her presence was in the room, they did not show it. Not even a powerful Jedi like Yoda could tell she was here. To Padmé, she did not mind a bit.

As the meeting finished, Padmé looked at her daughter and couldn't help a slip of pride escaped her. Before disappearing, Padmé whispered something.

 _"That's my girl,"_

* * *

Luke did not want to get out of his classroom. If you could call it that. Luke's 'school' was a one roomed mud hut. Yes, yes, I know. Almost everyone on Tatooine lives in wooden shacks with more than one rooms. Guess kids on Tatooine don't have that luxury for school. Yet, for the first time in a while, Luke did not mind the smelly hut. He did not mind the dead flies inside the shack. He did not mind the mud dripping from the celling. For once, Luke _welcomed_ the one roomed school. Because it kept out the one thing he _did_ mind.

Harris Rander, the school bully. Harris torments everyone in the school. Even the teachers are scared of him. And poor Luke was his next victim. The muddy school was the only thing keeping Luke's dignity alive. He knew he also couldn't hide forever, though. So, he decided he could hide for just today. Luke grabbed a cloak and hid his face with the hood. After he got ready, he ventured towards his doom.

As he thought, there stood Harris Rander. But to Luke's surprise, Harris wasn't waiting for him. Actually, someone else captured Harris' attention. For some reason, Luke wanted it to stop. Even if it meant his own pain. The thing is, Luke didn't know where this feeling came from.

"Are you gonna answer or do I 'ave to get the 'nswer out of ya?" Harris sneered at the new girl, Mara, Luke believed that was her name. Poor Mara was held up against the wall by her shirt. Harris was holding her up. Mara had tears passing dark bruises on her beautiful face. There was grime and dirt in her once untangled red hair. A largish crowd stood around, watching with a wince. None brave enough to put a stop and help Mara. Harris and his devilish buddies were smirking, making Luke want to barf.

Luke was taking this all in. He could only imagine what kind of pain Mara was going through. Being new at a school was tough, but being bullied in front of _everyone_ in the school was worst. He wondered what kind of monster could do such a thing. Look into the eyes of innocent people and hurt them. This was why Luke wanted to go to the Academy. He could stop people like this instead of watching in horror.

"I-I-I..." Mara spit out. Harris started to laugh uncontrollably at the girls struggle. Suddenly, a hand was to Mara's throat, choking the life out of her. Mara was a gasping fish, her head was high up, exposing more of her neck. Her mouth was as open as it could, desperately finding any air it could. But to no success.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Harris teased as the crowd of students cried out in angst. Luke knew that if nobody did something, Mara could die. Luke sure as hoped it didn't have to him. So, he tried to look away, but couldn't keep his eyes of the poor girl. Her emerald eyes franticly looking around. Luke's ice blue eyes caught her striking green eyes, he could sense her plea for help. Luke sighed and looked at himself. _What am I getting myself into._

"Actually, I think an Ewok has her tongue." Luke said as he stepped forward. The crowd gasped at the sudden statement and said 'Ewok' loosened his grasp on Mara's neck, letting her get some air in her lungs. Harris dropped Mara to the ground. She fell in a heap as some bystanders led her out of the fight. Harris strode towards Luke. A menacing look in his hazel eyes. Promising a slow and painful beating. But Luke stood his ground as the beast of a boy stood face to face with him. Luke honestly thought this was it.

 _I wonder if I will see my mother and father when I die?_ Luke thought. Just as Harris raised his fist, Luke took his shot and kicked Harris in the part that makes him a man. Luke wasn't sure what happened next, but he thought that Harris ran away along with his gang. Mara flung herself onto Luke and gave him a heart filled hug. The students crowded closely around them and started to congratulate Luke. Luke took it all in. It all becoming a reality to him. Pats on the back, words of encouragement. He couldn't believe it. Sure, tomorrow at school, he will probably get beaten to a pulp. But live for the moment, as Luke once heard.

Sadly, Luke did not know that once he got home, his uncle will not allow him to return to school.

Outside of the crowd of students, a ghostly figure smiled. Her baby son just stood up to the school bully and helped someone from potential death. Padmé was so proud. But, something told her that this wouldn't be the first time Luke will play the hero. As the students went home, Padmé whispered as she faded.

 _"That's my boy,"_

* * *

This was the day where it will all end. No one needed a sticky note on the forehead to be sure, it was clear through the air. The tension building up, promising a strong battle. Friends will be made, and friends will be lost. Enemies will fight, people will _die._ Yet, there was a somewhat peaceful feeling in the air, too. Because, one way or the other, this war will all end. No more battles between the rebels and the Empire. One side will win, and the other will be destroyed. Decimated into oblivion. That little lone fact made the air a little less peaceful.

Two friends stood near the unknown battle ground. Luke and Leia together looked off on the distance of the little Ewok village in the trees. The wind was swaying. Creatures of the night moaning far into the landscape. The moon and stars sparkling with happiness. Yet again, it seemed peaceful; like all was right with the world. But not for long.

Something else making this all different from peaceful was the secrets and the uneasy feeling radiating from Luke. Leia already knew that Vader was his father, yet something else seemed to bother Luke. Making Leia feel more agitated than she has to. War is brewing and her friend is effecting this feeling in the air more than he knows.

Luke knew something Leia didn't. She didn't know what, she knew that Luke was still questioning it himself. For now, she will let him be until he tells her. Hopefully soon. Hopefully ever. This battle, after all, could end of a lot of good relationships.

 _Leia, don't think about_ _that. Everything will be perfect in the end. Luke will take down Vader and the rest of us will_ _scorch the Death Star 2.0._ Wait, 2.0. _Oh my gosh, Han is_ really _getting to me._ Leia sighs, remembering the past. Like the first time she met Luke and Han. Or when Luke nearly died and Leia kissed him to get to Han. Then, not that long ago, when it was four close friends, Chewie, Han, Luke, and Leia, alone in the cafeteria; drinking and playing and just joking around. She can't believe that this is going to end. No one could. Han and Chewie might leave to bargain for more junk. Luke might rebuild the Jedi temples. And Leia will stay here, govern things and live a downright _boring_ life... Alone. Or, she, along with her friends, will end up living with Leia's mysterious _dead_ mother who knows where.

The main point is that no-more hiding at strange planets. No more recruiting troops to fight for us. No more air attacks. No more _this._ No more _that._ Everything will change. And change was something Leia could not do. All of these wild thoughts running free in that noggin of hers made Leia go berserk.

But being with Luke brought a sense of calm in Leia. Whether it was the Jedi calming presence or something else, it was gladly welcomed like a nice hot coco on a cold winters night. But every once and a while, she spit the coco right hot of how much she disliked the feeling.

She knew that Luke didn't want to tell her yet. Leia was okay with that. But that did not mean she could be uncomfortable about. As Luke shifted around, with an uneasy look on his face, Leia knew he could sense her feelings. Feel the awkwardness off of her. He opened his mouth to say something particularly stupid, yet Leia beat him to it.

"You don't have to say anything. Just say it when your ready. Even if its something stupider than what Han would say." Leia tried to make Luke laugh a little, just to assure him. Luke chuckled softly, but sighed.

"Thing is, Leia, there isn't enough time to be ready. Now or never, huh." Luke said. He had a dark tone in his voice. Leia wanted to say something but the air was caught in her throat. And there was silence again.

"Do you think they'd be proud? Our mothers, I mean..." Luke asked like that single question was weighted on his chest the whole evening. Leia was still from the shock of the question.

"I, I hope so. No, I know they'd be proud of whatever we did. I mean, your mother would be ecstatic. You saved so many lives and brought so much hope. My mother... I think she'd be glad I'm doing fighting for something I believe in." Leia looked in the distance. The Ewoks of the village were preparing for the upcoming battle. Luke smiled at what Leia said. Leia thought she got to him and walked off.

"Leia, how do I tell you..." Luke shook his head. He had no idea where his inability to do anything came from. Luke went to find Han. He would have drinks and Yoda knows Luke needs one.

A figure stood in the dark behind where Leia and Luke were at. The figure wore a slightly sadden look, but kindness and love were in her eyes. The figure came out of the shadows to reveal a long since dead person. Padmé Amidala stood staring at her children. And unlike the other times she walked with the living to see her children, she stayed. She stayed when the Rebellion got ready for battle at the Ewok village, and when they left. She saw the battle in the sky.

Padmé saw her two kids talking, both with serious expressions. She could tell Luke was talking about Vader's demise and the fact that the two are siblings. Padmé knew that she had no more reason to say, and her words that she whispered were heard by the twins.

 _"Those are my kids,"_

* * *

Luke was not impressed by the day brought to him. He discovered that some new recruit had pranked his bed by making it soggy. And Luke didn't want to see what that sogginess was. So he stayed up all night, working on his X-Wing. He did expect to get poured in oil because he was trying to upgrade his older one. Of course, he did get poured. In his eyes as well. After a trip to the Med-bay, Luke missed his important meeting with Leia. So after an hour conversation of yelling (if was more of Leia doing it all) Luke was exhausted. He knew that his bed wasn't clean yet, and to be honest, Luke was scared if the prankster trolled him again.

So you really can't blame Luke for making a wrong turn from coming from the pub. He didn't expect that after all the fighting, there would be MORE work. Honestly, he and his friends just saved the galaxy's butt. And they give him paperwork. A nice night at the bar was well worth it.

Luke really didn't care where his legs took him. He did realized that he was back at the castle kind of place that his mother lived in. Leia and Luke wanted to visit the childhood place of their mother, but no one really gave them time to do it.

Inside sat a girl, she had a hood on and was staring at a mural. It was of the Amidala family. The girl seemed friendly enough, so out of trust (or of his drunken state, it could be either or) Luke sat next to her, staring at the mural.

"Did you know that the princess dressed as a servant girl while her real maid dressed as her. Quite brilliant, if I say so." The girl said. Luke stared at her, not sure what to say. After a moment he agreed and looked back at the mural.

"Hey Leia, remember that question I asked you? The one before the final battle." Luke asked. The girl removed her hood and laughed. Leia was nodding her head but sighed.

"That seems so long ago. But yeah, I do." The twins sat in silence, then...

 ********** BAH BAH BAH! YODA CAME OUT OF THE PICTURE DRESSED LIKE ROYALTY. THEN CAME ANIKAN IN A FANCY DRESS. THEN CAME ALL THE KIDDYS ANI KILLED WHEN HE WAS ON THE DARK SIDE CAME AND STARTED ATTACKING ANI WITH CANDY CANES BECAUSE ITS CHRISTMAS. NOT LIKE TINY EATABLE CANDY CANES BUT LIKE GINOMOROUS CANDY CANES BECASUE GINOMOROUS IS A WORD. now back from the boredom of the writer to the awkward moment of our favorite (and only) twins in the star wars u-ni-verse. ************

Neither knew what to say. The awkward feeling in the air slowly turning into a sad feeling. They couldn't help but think of the time before the Empire or any of that. When their mother's only worry was probably how to rule her kingdom. If even she had the chance to only worry about that.

It was a while before their communicators called for each sibling for some type of business. The night turned to an early morning, to late (or early, based on your view) to get a nap, but certainly not for coffee.

So days passed, yet every two or so nights, Leia and Luke found themselves at the same positions. Sometimes with other visitors at the hall with them, but mostly not. Yet every time they went they always thought of the troubles their parents went through. And one day, they voiced their thoughts.

"To answer your question, yeah, I'd think they are proud. 'Cause I certainly know I'm proud of her." Leia said to Luke. He smiled but sat in silence, like the usual routine.

Right behind the two was ***(oh come on y'all know the drill by know do I really need to say it ;D)** was Padmé Amidala. She started to cackle at the boring silence her children were bringing. Though her laughter did nothing to hide the tears falling down her face as she saw Luke agree with Leia. Padmé didn't really notice when another stranger to her arrived. He seemed to know Luke and Leia, however, as the three started to converse. They were pointing and gesturing at the mural.

Padmé did notice the words said by her son.

 _"That's our mom,"_

Hans shoved Luke muttering something about sappiness **(which is totally true right now because I'm dying of the heartfelts now, sorry about that)** and walked off. Luke followed, along with Leia, but stopped. He looked around. Then he stared right at the place where Padmé stood. Not behind her and to the left a little, but right exactly at her. He smiled at her after a moment and ran off calling after Hans.

Padmé sighed, knowing that she can't use her excuse to be a 'Guardian Angel' for her kids. But that doesn't mean she could do something else. Hans seemed to be a very nice boy for Leia. Now if Padmé could only find that Mara Jade...

 **The End**

 **So that took nearly a year to finish. Also, me referencing to Mara Jade was because she was supposedly the wife to Luke. I think it was in the comics? of the TV show. I don't know, I only know the name of the character.**

 **Another thing, I apologize about the numerous amount of author's notes during the story but those were basically the only thing helping me not to drift on from boredom. They are why I finished this story _now_ instead of like 5 months. Which, knowing me, is entirely possible. **

************ so while writing that part i became really bored and i kinda want to keep it. Sorry if it ruined the story but to be honest, i had no idea where i was going with the story and it was getting boring and yeah... your wlecmoe ;) jk but it was bothering y'all i'll probably get rid of it after a week or so.

 **If anybody is reading this (which is probably like none of y'all) I will update my other story and maybe post more. Do not worry, writer's block is here and hopefully will die a painful death. 'Cause I hate that. ;)**

 **On my bio, if you look under this thing that says "IMPORTANT BLAH BLAH BLAH" it says stuff that I'd give anyone ideas for stories from basically any fandom. Yeah, I know on my beta reader profile it says I'm only into certain fandoms but I don't really update that so much.**

 **Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the story and thanks.**

 **-Shadow**


End file.
